


Hello Darkness

by pushkin666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dystopia, Ficlet, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Frank sits in the meagre light of the candles, waiting for him to come.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Hello Darkness

Frank stared out into the darkness surrounding the house. It was silent, as it had been since the Disturbance. No streetlights, no sounds of cars or people gathering in the streets. There was nothing to indicate that there was anything there but Frank knew that he was outside, waiting until Frank had blown the candles out, extinguishing the meagre light that he had. Then he would come.

There, he caught the movement and watched as something slithered along the pathway towards the entrance to the house. There was a flash of light as a lighter was lit and Frank knew that he was taunting him, letting him know that he was here. There was nothing that he could do, for years he and Gerard had been as two, irrespective of Mikey being there. It was Frank and Gerard, everybody knew that, and Frank, even now he couldn’t escape Gerard’s attentions.


End file.
